Ask
by Mystik Genie
Summary: And I know it sounds absurd and I know we've never spoke a word: Watching 'him', too afraid to ask, that simple question, that would be the start of their relationship SasuNaru


**SasuNaru (forever ) Sasuke may seem a tad stalkerish, but whatever, enjoy!**

**Legal stuff which no-one pays attention to anyway: I do not own Naruto, nor 'A song for her' by The Starting Line**

**-------------**

Obsidian eyes looked out from under black bangs, a small smile on his lips as he watched 'him'. 'He' was beautiful; his smile, the way his hair fell over his eyes, which were also beautiful; the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. This wasn't the first time he'd seen him, he'd seen him around town and even at school, but he'd never met him, not properly.

_Before I say too much  
Please just know that I'm not obsessed  
Or so nearly depressed, or anything like that_

How hard was it to say "Hi, I'm Sasuke" or to ask 'his' name, he couldn't believe it, but it was. Sasuke never had any trouble getting attention from girls and guys, it was getting rid of them that was the problem. But this guy was different, he wouldn't be a squealy 'fan girl' type, you could see that in his eyes.

_Please hear what I have to say  
Cause I don't feel this way everyday  
As a matter of fact_

He made Sasuke feel different as well, over the past few weeks of watching him, he'd thought of 'him' more and more, and it was getting harder to deny; that perhaps he has feelings for this guy. He didn't know what it was, but he enjoyed it, and he felt himself wanting to be around the guy more, and not just stalking from the distance.

_I've never had this feeling before  
And I'd like to feel it more  
So can I stare as you ascend the stairs_

He watched him walk up the stairs to the balcony seating, most likely to his usual table. Feeling a gaze on his back; the boy looked up at him, their eyes locked, and 'he' smiled at him. Startled, Sasuke turned away, breaking eye contact trying to hide the small blush which adorned his cheeks.

_Now are you aware  
That I fell into your eyes  
At first sight_

Sasuke looked back to see 'he' had moved, and set his tray down on a big table, his usual table. Once again, they were sat in what Sasuke assumed was the guys favourite cafe as he always came in here after school, and on Saturdays with his friends. Sasuke felt nervous, 'he' wasn't too far away, and he was on his own, it would be so easy just to go up to him, and ask.

_Is it out of the question?  
Is it in the cards?  
For me to ask you this one question  
Can we go, can we go_

Halfway though standing up, Sasuke sighed and sat back down again, the guy would think he was crazy.

_And I know it sounds absurd  
And I know we've never spoke a word_

If some random guy told him that he loved him, he'd go crazy and call the cops, or pummel him.

_  
And I know this must sound strange to you  
But I just can't stop thinking of you_

Sasuke closed is eyes to bar the view of the blonde, he didn't have to mention any feelings, just talk to him, ask him.

_Is it out of the question?  
Is it in the cards?  
For me to ask you this one question  
Can we go, can we go out_?

Moments later the blonde's laughter made him open his eyes, Sasuke knew it to be his, it was just as beautiful as him. But Sasuke's smile was replaced by a small frown, any chance he had was gone, the guy was no longer alone.

_Is it out of the question?  
Is it in the cards?  
For me to ask you this one question  
Can we go, can we go_

The boy was surrounded by a crowd of people at his table; full of laughter and smiles, as far as Sasuke knew anyone of those people could be his boyfriend…or girlfriend, Sasuke didn't even know what his preferences were.

_If you have a boyfriend  
Then disregard everything_

The guy locked gazes with Sasuke again, this time Sasuke didn't break it, he continued to look at him, and when 'he' smiled at him, Sasuke smiled back. 'He' winked at him.

_If you don't have a boyfriend  
Then I meant every word I said  
Every word I said..._

The boy spoke to his friends, and they all turned to look at Sasuke, some smiling, some with a disapproving look on their faces. Naruto gave a small laugh and stood up, he rounded the table and began to walk up to Sasuke, shortly turning to his friends, whispering something to them.

_Is it out of the question?  
Is it in the cards?  
For me to ask you this one question  
Can we go, can we go out?_

The smiling boy continued to walk to the table where Sasuke sat, and sat down opposite him, 'he' smiled, not saying anything.

_Is it out of the question?  
Is it in the cards?  
For me to ask you this one question  
Can we go, can we go out?_

He stared at him, the boy he'd been silently crushing on sat before him, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, he was finally going to do it.

_And there's one more thing  
That I have to sing to you:_

"What's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled back.

How could he, he'd been waiting so long to hear it.

"I won't"

**--------**

**Love it? Hate it? Do you want to throw it as well as me off a bridge? Well I'm going out tonight so maybe some other time. **

**Ne?**

**Gi xxx **

**Reviews give me hope for a future, help me live!!!**


End file.
